The invention relates to the technical area of crop-protection agents, in particular active ingredient/antidote combinations, which are highly suitable for use against competing weeds in crops of useful plants.
Use of crop treatment agents, in particular use of herbicides, can result in undesired damage to the treated crop plants. Many herbicides are not fully compatible (selective) with some important crop plants, such as corn, rice or cereals, so that their use is very restricted. They can therefore sometimes not be employed at all or only at such low application rates that the desired broad herbicidal activity against the weeds is not ensured. Thus, for example, many herbicides of the substance classes (A) mentioned below cannot be employed sufficiently selectively in corn, rice or in cereals. In particular in the case of post-emergence application of herbicides, phytotoxic side-effects on the crop plants occur, and it is desired to prevent or reduce this phytotoxicity.
It has already been disclosed to employ herbicides in combination with compounds which reduce the phytotoxicity of herbicides in crop plants without correspondingly reducing the herbicidal activity against the weeds. Such combination partners are known as xe2x80x9csafenersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cantidotesxe2x80x9d.
EP-A-31 938 discloses the use of aryloxycarbonitriles and aryloxycarboxamide oximes as safeners for herbicides from the series consisting of the phenoxyphenoxycarboxylic esters, chloroacetanilides and dimedone derivatives. EP-A-170 906 describes, inter alia, phenoxycarboxylic ester oximes and EP-A-154 153 describes aryloxy compounds as safeners for phenoxyphenoxy and heteroaryloxyphenoxy herbicides.
EP-A-112 799 mentions 4-chlorophenoxy- and 4-chloro-2-mnethylphenoxyacetic acid as safeners for propargyl 2-[4-(3, 5-dichloropyridyl-2-oxy)phenoxy]propionate.
EP-A-293 062 describes the use of aryloxy compounds as safeners for cyclohexanedione herbicides, and EP-A-88 066 the use of 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenoxycarboxylic acid derivatives as safeners, in particular for acetamides, specifically for triallate.
EP-A-86 750 describes quinoline-8-oxyalkanecarbornitriles and quinoline-8-oxyalkanecarboxamide oximes as safeners for phenoxyphenoxyalkanecarboxylic esters and sulfonyl ureas. EP-A-94 349 discloses the use of corresponding carboxylic esters as safeners for herbicides from various structural classes.
DE 2637886 has already disclosed the use of 3-pyridyloxyalkanecarboxamides as safeners for herbicides from the triazine, carbamate and haloacetanilide series.
It has now been found that, surprisingly, a group of aryl and heteroaryl derivatives of the formula I below is highly suitable for protecting crop plants against the harmful effects of aggressive agrochemicals, in particular herbicides.
Aryl and heteroaryl derivatives which are suitable for protecting crop plants against the harmful effects of aggressive agrochemicals conform to the formula I 
in which
R1 and R2, independently of one another, are radicals of the formula 
in which R, RT, R4, R5, R6, Y, T, Z, Q, Ai, Xi and q are as defined below, or
R1 and R2 are bonded to one another and together are a group of the formula
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q1-Dxe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94
xe2x80x83in which
Q1 and Q2, independently of one another, are as defined for Q and
D is a divalent group of the formula CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 or Cxe2x95x90O, where Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently of one another, are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C18-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, C1-C18-alkoxy, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C1-C18-alkylthio, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C2-C8-alkynylthio, where each of the 9 last-mentioned radicals is in each case unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, nitro and cyano, or is C3-C12-cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, halogen, nitro and cyano, or is SiRaRbRc, in which Ra, Rb and Rc, independently of one another, are C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, or is a radical of the formula Arxe2x80x2Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, in which Arxe2x80x2 and Xxe2x80x2 are defined analogously to Ar and X,
X is O, S, NHxe2x80x94NH or NRd, where Rd is defined analogously to R4, or is xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(Ar)Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH(Ar)Sxe2x80x94,
Ar is an aromatic radical, for example an unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, naphthyl or heteroaryl radical, preferably a carbocyclic or carbobicyclic radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
(U) are identical or different radicals which, independently of one another, are hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, amino or C1-C8-haloalkyl, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, mono-(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C9-alkylthio or C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, where each of the 8 last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more, preferably up to three identical or different substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C8 -alkoxy, in which one or more, preferably up to three, CH2 groups may be replaced by oxygen, C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C2-C8-alkynylthio, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkoxy, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino and C1-C8-alkoxycarbonyl, and preferably hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-haloalkyl, such as trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, such as difluoromethoxy, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy , C1-C6-alkythio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, nitro, amino, (C1-C2-alkyl) amino, di-(C1-C2-alkyl) amino or cyano, and
o is an integer from 1 to 5, preferably from 1 to 3, and
p is an integer from 1 to 7, preferably from 1 to 3,
or Ar is a monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl radical from the group consisting of furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl and quinolinyl, each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more, preferably from one to three, of said radicals U,
R is hydrogen or an aliphatic, aromatic, heteroaromatic, araliphatic or heteroaraliphatic radical having 1 to 30 carbon atoms and, if desired, containing one or more functional groups, for example R is a hydrogen, C1-C18-alkyl, C3-C12-cycloalkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, heterocyclyl, phenyl or heteroaryl radical,
where each of the above C-containing radicals, independently of one another, is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, thio, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C8-alkyl, the latter only in the case of cyclic radicals, C1-C8-haloalkyl, C2-C8-alkoxy, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, C2-C8-alkylthio, C2-C9-alkenylthio, C2-C8-alkynylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkoxy, radicals of the formulae -NR*R** and xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR*R** and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR*R**, where R* and R** in the three last-mentioned radicals are, independently of one another, hydrogen, C2-C8-alkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, benzyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl, or together with the nitrogen atom are a 3- to 8-membered heterocyclic ring which may contain up to 2 further heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O and S, and may be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, and (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8-alkoxy)thiocarbonyl, (C2-C8-alkenyloxy)carbonyl, (C1-C8-alkylthio)carbonyl, (C2-C8-alkenylthio)carbonyl, (C2-C8-alkynylthio)carbonyl, (C2-C8-alkynyloxy carbonyl, formyl, (C1-C8-alkyl) carbonyl, (C2-C8-alkenyl) carbonyl, (C2-C8-alkynyl)carbonyl, C1-C4-alkylimino, C1-C4-alkoxyimino, (C1-C8-alkyl) carbonylamino, (C2-C8-alkenyl) carbonylamino, (C2-C8-alkynyl)carbonylamino, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonylamino, (C2-C8-alkenyloxy) carbonylamino, (C2-C8-alkynyloxy)carbonylamino, (C1-C8-alkyl) aminocarbonylamino, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen, NO2, C1-C4-alkoxy or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, (C1-C8-alkoxy)carbonyloxy, (C2-C8-alkenyloxy)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyloxy, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl-(C1-C6-alkoxy) carbonyl, phenoxy, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, phenoxy-(C1-C6-alkoxy) carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, phenylcarbonylamino, phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonylamino and phenyl-(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy, where the 11 last-mentioned radicals are unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl ring by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and nitro, and radicals of the formulae xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, (Rxe2x80x2)3Sixe2x80x94C1-C6-alkoxy, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94CH(ORxe2x80x2) 2, and xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C H2)m-CH(ORxe2x80x2)2, in which the Rxe2x80x2 in said formulae is, independently of one another, hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl, which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted or polysubstituted by radicals from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and nitro, or in pairs are a C2-C6-alkylene chain and m=0 to 6, or a substituted alkoxy radical of the formula Rxe2x80x3Oxe2x80x94CHRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3CH(ORxe2x80x3)xe2x80x94C1-C6-alkyl, in which the Rxe2x80x3, independently of one another, are C1-C4-alkyl or together are a C1-C1-alkylene group, and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
RT is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NRfRg, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRhRi or SiRaRbRc, where R is as defined above, and Rf, Rg, Rh and Ri, independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, benzyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl, or Rf and Rg together with the nitrogen atom are a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which may contain up to 2 further heteroatoms from the group consisting of N, O and S, and which may be substituted by C1-C4-alkyl, and Ra, Rb and Rc, independently of one another, are C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, phenyl or substituted phenyl,
Y and Z, independently of one another, are oxygen, sulfur in its various oxidation states, preferably S, SO or SO2, or xe2x80x94NRe, where Re is defined analogously to R4,
R4 and R5 are identical or different and, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl, where, each of the 4 last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more substituents from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C8-alkoxy and C1-C8-alkoxy, in which one or more, preferably up to three, CH2 groups which are not bonded directly to one another are replaced by oxygen, and C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C8-alkylsulfonyl, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C2-C8-alkynylthio, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkoxy and amino, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, or are formyl, SiRaRbRc, in which Ra, Rb and Rc, independently of one another, are C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, or are C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkenyl, heterocyclyl having 3 to 7 ring atoms, aryl, heteroaryl or arylcarbonyl, where each of the 6 last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of C1-C8-alkyl, halogen, C1-C8-haloalkoxy, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C8-alkoxy and C1-C8-alkoxy, in which one or more, preferably up to three, CH2 groups which are not bonded directly to one another are replaced by oxygen, and C1-C8-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C2-C8- alkenylthio, C2-C8-alkynylthio, C2-C8-alkenyloxy, C2-C8-alkynyloxy, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, C3-C7-cycloalkoxy, and amino, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, or
R4 and R5 together are a C2-C4-alkylene chain or a C2-C4-alkenylene chain which is unsubstituted or substituted by 1 or 2 radicals from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy and halogen,
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C6-C12-aryl, heteroaryl, benzyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, acyloxy, such as (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy, or unsubstituted or substituted phenylcarbonyloxy, or hydroxyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CSxe2x80x94NH2, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, xe2x80x94NH-acyl, xe2x80x94NHSO2-(C1-C4-alkyl), C6-C12-aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, NHxe2x80x94SO2-aryl, or NH-aryl in which aryl or heteroaryl in the 4 last-mentioned radicals is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, (C1-C4)-haloalkyl and (C1-C4)-haloalkoxy,
T is O, S, NR7, NOR7 or NO-acyl,
Q is O or S,
q is a integer from 0 to 4,
i is a serial number which, if q is not equal to 0, adopts all integers from 1 to q, where q is as defined above,
Xi independently of one another, are O, S, NR7 or Nxe2x80x94(Aixe2x80x94Xixe2x80x94)qxe2x80x94R,
Ai independently of one another, are unsubstituted or substituted C1-C6-alkylene, C2-C6-alkenylene, C2-C6-alkynylene, C3-C6-cycloalkylene, C3-C6-cycloalkenylene, heterocyclylene, arylene or heteroarylene, and
R7 independently of one another, are H, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C1-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkenyl, heterocyclyl, aryl or heteroaryl.
In the formula (I) and below, the alkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkylamino and alkylthio radicals and the corresponding unsaturated and/or substituted radicals in the carbon skeleton are each straight-chain or branched. Unless specifically stated, these radicals in which the carbon skeletons have 1 to 4 carbon atoms or in the case of unsaturated groups have 2 to 4 carbon atoms are preferred. Alkyl radicals, also in combination meanings such as alkoxy, haloalkyl, etc., are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, t- or 2-butyl, pentyls, hexyls, such as n-hexyl, i-hexyl and 1,3-dimethylbutyl, heptyls, such as n-heptyl, 1-methylhexyl and 1,4-dimethylpentyl; alkenyl and alkynyl radicals have the meaning of the possible unsaturated radicals corresponding to the alkyl radicals, alkenyl is, for example, allyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, but-2-en-1-yl, but-3-en-1-yl, 1-methyl-but-3-en-1-yl and 1-methyl-but-2-en-1-yl; alkynyl is, for example, propargyl, but-2-yn-1-yl, but-3-yn-1-yl, 1-methyl-but-3-yn-1-yl. Halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular fluorine or chlorine. Haloalkyl, -alkenyl and -alkynyl are partially or fully halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl and alkynyl respectively, for example, CF3, CHF2, CH2F, CF3CF2, CH2FCHCl, CCl3, CHCl2 or CH2CH2Cl; haloalkoxy is, for example, OCF3, OCHF3, OCH2F, CF3CF2O or OCH2CF3. The corresponding applies to haloalkenyl and other halogen-substituted radicals.
Aryl is, for example, phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, pentalenyl, flubrenyl and the like, preferably phenyl; aryloxy is preferably the oxy radicals corresponding to said aryl radicals, in particular phenoxy.
Heteroaryl and heteroaryl in heteroaryloxy are, for example, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl and imidazolyl, but also bicyclic or polycyclic aromatic or araliphatic compounds, for example quinolinyl, benzoxazolyl, etc.
Substituted aryl or aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, phenyl, phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy and substituted bicyclic radicals containing aromatic moieties are, for example, a substituted radical derived from the unsubstituted parent structure, where the substituents are, for example, one or more, preferably 1, 2 or 3, radicals from the group consisting of halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, hydroxyl, amino, nitro, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, formyl, carbamoyl, mono- and dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- and dialkylamino, alkylsulfinyl and alkylsulfonyl, and in the case of radicals containing carbon atoms those having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, in particular 1 or 2 carbon atoms, are preferred.
Preference is generally given to substituents from the halogen group, for example fluorine and chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl, preferably methyl or ethyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, preferably trifluoromethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, preferably methoxy or ethoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, nitro and cyano. Particular preference is given to the substituents methyl, methoxy and chlorine.
Substituted or unsubstituted phenyl is, for example, phenyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted or polysubstituted, preferably up to trisubstituted, by identical or different radicals from the group consisting of halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C1)-alkoxy, (C1-C1)-haloalkyl, (C1-C1)-haloalkoxy and nitro, for example o-, m- and p-tolyl, dimethylphenyl, 2-, 3- and 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- and 4-trifluoro- and -trichlorophenyl, 2,4-, 3,5-, 2,5- and 2,3-dichlorophenyl, and o-, m- and p-methoxyphenyl.
A three- to seven-membered heterocyclic radical as described above is preferably derived from benzene, in which at least one CH has been replaced by N and/or at least two adjacent CH pairs have been replaced by NH, S and/or O. The radical may be benzo-fused. If desired, it can be partially or fully hydrogenated, and is then also known as heterocyclyl. Particularly suitable radicals are those such as oxiranyl, pyrrolidyl, piperidyl, dioxolanyl, pyrazolyl, morpholyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, indolyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidyl, azepinyl, triazolyl, thienyl and oxazolyl.
Acyl is, for example, formyl, alkylcarbonyl, such as (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyl, phenylcarbonyl, in which the phenyl ring may be substituted, for example as shown above for phenyl, or alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl and other radicals of organic acids.
Some compounds of the formula I contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms or double bonds, which are not indicated separately in the formula I. The possible stereoisomers defined by their specific spatial shape, such as enantiomers, diastereomers, E- and Z-isomers, and mixtures thereof, are, however, all covered by the formula I.
The compounds of the formula I which are derived from carboxylic acids can form salts in which the radical R is replaced by an equivalent of a cation which is suitable for agriculture. These salts are, for example, metal salts, in particular alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, but also ammonium salts or salts with organic amines, and salts which contain sulfonium or phosphonium ions as cations.
Suitable salt formers are, in particular, metals and organic nitrogen bases, especially quaternary ammonium bases. Metals which are suitable here for salt formation are alkaline earth metals, such as magnesium or calcium, but especially alkali metals, such as lithium and in particular potassium and sodium.
Examples of nitrogen bases which are suitable for salt formation are primary, secondary or tertiary aliphatic and aromatic amines, which may be hydroxylated on the hydrocarbon radical, such as methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, isopropylamine, the four isomeric butylamines, dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, diisopropylamine, di-N-butylamine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, quinuclidine, pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline and methanolamine, ethanolamine, propanolamine, dimethanolamine, diethanolamine or triethanolamine.
Examples of quaternary ammonium bases are tetraalkylammonium cations in which the alkyl radicals, independently of one another, are straight-chain or branched C1-C6-alkyl groups, such as the tetramethylammonium cation, the tetraethylammonium cation or the trimethylethylainmonium cation, and furthermore the trimethylbenzylammonium cation, the triethylbenzylammonium cation and the trimethyl-2-hydroxyethylammonium cation.
Particularly preferred salt formers are the ammonium cation and di- and trialkylammonium cations in which the alkyl radicals, independently of one another, are straight-chain or branched, unsubstituted or hydroxyl-substituted (C1-C6)-alkyl groups, such as, for example, the dimethylammonium cation, the trimethylammonium cation, the triethylammonium cation, the di-(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium cation and the tri-(2-hydroxyethyl)ammonium cation.
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula (I), or salts thereof, in which
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl or a radical of the formula Arxe2x80x2Xxe2x80x2xe2x80x94, in which Arxe2x80x2 and X40  are defined analogously to Ar and X respectively,
X is O, S, NH, NCH3 or NC2H5,
Ar is a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
(U) are identical or different radicals which, independently of one another, are hydrogen, halogen, such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, cyano, nitro, amino or C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, mono-( C1-C4-alkyl ) amino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, and
o is an integer from 1 to 3, and
p is an integer from 1 to 3, or
Ar is a monocyclic or bicyclic heteroaryl radical from the group consisting of furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl and quinolinyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted by one to three of the abovementioned radicals U.
Of particular interest are also compounds of said formula (I) and salts thereof in which
R is hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C4-C7-cycloalkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl, C2-C8-alkynyl, heterocyclyl, phenyl or heteroaryl,
where each of the 7 last-mentioned radicals, independently of one another, is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, thio, nitro, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, the latter only in the case of cyclic radicals, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyloxy, C2-C4-alkynyloxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C2-C4-alkenylthio, C2-C4-alkynylthio, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, C5-C6-cycloalkoxy, amino, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl) amino, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, radicals of the formulae xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, in which the Rxe2x80x2 in said formulae are, independently of one another, hydrogen, C1xe2x80x94C2-alkyl or phenyl or in pairs are a C2-C5-alkylene chain, or
compounds in which
RT is a radical of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94NRfRg or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRhRi, where R, Rf, Rg, Rh and Ri are as defined above.
R is preferably hydrogen, C1-C8-alkyl, C5xe2x80x94C6-cycloalkyl, C2-C8-alkenyl or C2-C8-alkynyl, where each of the 4 last-mentioned radicals, independently of one another, are unsubstituted or substituted by one or more radicals from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, nitro, C1-C4-alkoxy, C2-C4-alkenyloxy, C2-C4-alkynyloxy, C5xe2x80x94C6-cycloalkyl, C5-C6cycloalkoxy, mono- and di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, radicals of the formulae xe2x80x94SiRxe2x80x23, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x22, in which the Rxe2x80x2 in said formulae are, independently of one another, hydrogen, C1-C2-alkyl or phenyl or in pairs are a C2-C5-alkylene chain.
RT is preferably xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R, where R is as defined above, or xe2x80x94NRfRg or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRhRi, in which
Rf and Rg, independently of one another, are H, C1-C2-alkyl, benzyl or phenyl or together with the nitrogen atom are pyrrolidin-1-yl, piperidin-1-yl, morpholin-4-yl, piperazin-1-yl or imidazol-1-yl, and
Rh and Ri, independently of one another, are H, C1-C2-alkyl, benzyl or phenyl.
Of particular interest are also compounds of said formula (I) and salts thereof, in which
R4 and R5 are identical or different and, independently of one another, are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, C5-C6-cycloalkyl or C5-C6-cycloalkenyl,
and compounds in which
R6 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxyl, NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH-aryl or C1-C4-alkoxy.
Of particular interest are also compounds of the said formula (I) and salts thereof, in which
T is O, S or NR7, preferably O or NR7,
Q is O or S, preferably O,
q is an integer from 0 to 4,
i is a serial number which, if q is not equal to O, adopts all integers from 1 to q, where q is as defined above,
Xi independently of one another, are O, S, NR7 or Nxe2x80x94(Aixe2x80x94Xixe2x80x94)qxe2x80x94R,
Ai independently of one another, are unsubstituted, or substituted C1-C4-alkylene, C2-C4-alkenylene or C5-C6-cycloalkylene, preferably C1-C4-alkylene,
R7 independently of one another, are H, C1xe2x80x94C4-alkyl, C2-C4-alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl or C5-C6-cycloalkyl.
Preference is given to compounds of the formula (I), and salts thereof, in which R1 and R2, independently of one another, are radicals of the formula 
in which R, T, Q, Ai, Xi and q are as defined above.
The invention also relates to a process for protecting crop plants, preferably cereal, rice or corn plants, against phytotoxic side-effects of herbicides, which comprises applying an effective amount of at least one compound of the formula I, or a salt thereof, to the plants, plant seeds or cultivated area before, after or simultaneously with the abovementioned herbicidal active compound.
The invention furthermore relates to the use of compounds of the formula I, or salts thereof, for protecting crop plants against phytotoxic side-effects of herbicides.
Some of the compounds of the formula I are known, such as, for example, diethyl 2-(quinoline-8-yl-mercapto)malonate and ethyl 2-(quinoline-8-mercapto)acetoacetate (G. Buchmann, J. prakt. Chem. 1965, 141); diethyl 4-chlorophenoxymalonate (J. Izv. Sibirsk. Ord. Akad. Nauk. SSSR 1962 (11), 145-8, see Chem. Abstracts 59:5051 g (1963)). However, their safener action had hitherto not been disclosed.
The invention also relates to all compounds of the formula I which had not been disclosed hitherto.
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared by processes which are known in general terms; see, for example, EP-A-4433; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 62 (1990) 1154; J. Org. Chem. 36 (1971) 3646; Chem. Abstr. 111 (1988) 133625 q; EP-A-326328; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 94 (1972) 712; Ukr. Khim. Zh. (Russ. Ed.) 56 (1990) 638; Chem. Abstr. 114 (1991) 42155 g; Chem. Pharm. Bull. 17 (1969) 419; Chem. Lett. 1973, 287; J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm. 1979, 50; Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 45 (1972) 866; J. Org. Chem. 39 (1974) 1233 and the references cited therein.
Thus, the. compounds of the formula I according to the invention can be prepared by
a) reacting a compound of the formula Arxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94H, in which Ar and X are as defined under formula I, with a compound of the formula II 
xe2x80x83in which
L is a leaving group, such as, for example, chlorine, bromine, methanesulfonyl or toluenesulfonyl, and
R1, R2 and R3 are as defined under said formula I, or
b) reacting a compound of the formula Arxe2x80x94W with a compound of the formula III 
xe2x80x83where
w is a leaving group, such as, for example, chlorine, bromine, methanesulfonyl or toluenesulfonyl, and
Ar, X, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined under said formula I, or
c) reacting a compound of the formula ARxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94W with a compound of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83where
W is a leaving group, such as, for example, chlorine, methanesulfonyl, toluenesulfonyl, dialkylamino, diacylamino or arylthio, and
Ar, X, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined under formula I, or
d) transesterifying an aryl- or heteroaryloxycarboxylic acid derivative of the formula V 
xe2x80x83in which
Ar, X, R1 and R3 are as defined under formula I, and Bxe2x80x2 is a group of the formula 
are bonded to one another and together are a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q1xe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Q2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, where T, Q, Ai, Xi, q, R, RT Q1, Q2 and D are defined analogously to the radicals of the same names in formula I, with alcohols or mercaptans.
The reactions in variant a) are preferably carried out in dipolar aprotic solvents, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide, methyl isobutyl ketone, dioxane or acetone, at elevated temperature, in particular at between 40 and 180xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base, in particular alkali metal carbonates, such as, for example, potassium carbonate.
The reactions in variant b) are preferably carried out in aprotic solvents, such as toluene, N,N-dimethylformamide, acetonitrile, methyl isobutyl ketone, dioxane or acetone, at elevated temperature, in particular at between 40 and 180xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base, in particular alkali metal carbonates, such as, for example, potassium carbonate.
The reactions in variant c) are preferably carried out in aprotic solvents, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or methylene chloride, or in alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, at from room temperature to elevated temperature, in particular at between 20 and 100xc2x0 C. in the presence of a base, in particular alkali metal alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide.
The transesterifications or amidations in variant d) are principally carried out by reacting a compound of the formula V with the alcohols or the amines at elevated temperatures, in particular at the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, in the presence of titanium alkoxides as catalyst.
Compounds of the formula I reduce or suppress phytotoxic side-effects of herbicides which can occur when the herbicides are used in crops of useful plants, and can therefore be referred to in the usual manner as antidotes or safeners.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention can be applied together with herbicidal active compounds or in any desired sequence and are then capable of reducing or fully eliminating harmful side-effects of these herbicides in crop plants without impairing the effectiveness of these herbicides against weeds.
This allows the area of application of conventional crop-protection agents to be very substantially broadened. Herbicides whose phytotoxic side-effects on crop plants can be reduced by means of compounds of the formula I are, for example, carbamates, thiocarbamates, haloacet anilides, substituted phenoxy-, naphthoxy- and phenoxy-phenoxycarboxylic acid derivatives and heteroaryloxy-phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid derivatives, such as quinolyloxy-, quinoxalyloxy-, pyridyloxy-, benzoxalyloxy- and benzothiazolyloxyphenoxyalkanecarboxylic esters, cyclohexanedione derivatives, imidazolinones, pyrimidyl-oxypyridinecarboxylic acid derivatives, pyrimidyloxybenzoic acid derivatives, sulfonylureas, triazolopyrimidinesulfonamide derivatives and S-(N-aryl-N-alkylcarbamoylmethyl)dithiophosphonic esters. Preference is given to phenoxyphenoxy- and heteroaryloxy-phenoxycarboxylic esters and salts, sulfonylureas and imidazolinones.
Suitable herbicides which can be combined with the safeners according to the invention are, for example:
A) Herbicides of the (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C2-C4)alkenyl and (C3-C4)alkynyl phenoxyphenoxy- and heteroaryloxyphenoxy-carboxylate, such as
A1) Phenoxyphenoxy- and benzyloxyphenoxycarboxylic acid derivatives, for example
methyl 2-(4-(2,4-dichlorophenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (diclofop-methyl),
methyl 2-(4-(4-bromo-2-chlorophenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (see DE-A-2601548),
methyl 2-(4-(4-bromo-2-fluorophenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,750),
methyl 2-(4-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (see DE-A-2433067),
methyl 2-(4-(2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,750),
methyl 2-(4-(2,4-dichlorobenzyl)phenoxy)propionate (see DE-A-2417487),
ethyl 4-(4-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)phenoxy)pent-2-enoate,
methyl 2-(4-(4-trifluoromethylphenoxy)phenoxy)propionate (see DE-A-2433067),
A2) xe2x80x9cMonocyclicxe2x80x9d heteroaryloxyphenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid derivatives, for example,
ethyl 2-(4-(3,5-dichloropyridyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)propionate (see EP-A-2925),
propargyl 2-(4-(3,5-dichloropyridyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)propionate (see EP-A-3114),
methyl 2-(4-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxypropionate (see EP-A-3890),
ethyl 2-(4-(3-chloro-5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy)propionate (see EP-A-3890),
propargyl 2-(4-(5-chloro-3-fluoro-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy)propionate (EP-A-191736),
butyl 2-(4-(5-trifluoromethyl-2-pyridyloxy)phenoxy)propionate (fluazifop-butyl),
A3) xe2x80x9cBicyclicxe2x80x9d heteroaryloxyphenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid derivatives, for example
methyl and ethyl 2-(4-(6-chloro-2-quinoxalyloxy)phenoxy)propionate (quizalofop-methyl and -ethyl),
methyl 2-(4-(6-fluoro-2-quinoxalyloxy)phenoxy)propionate (see J. Pest. Sci. Vol. 10, 61 (1985)),
2-(4-(6-chloro-2-quinoxalyloxy)phenoxy)propionic acid and the 2-isopropylideneaminooxyethyl ester thereof. (propaquizafop and ester),
ethyl 2-(4-(6-chlorobenzoxazol-2-yl-oxy)phenoxy)propionate (Fenoxaprop-ethyl), and the D(+) isomer thereof (Fenoxaprop-P-ethyl),
ethyl 2-(4-(6-chlorobenzothiazol-2-yloxy)phenoxypropionate (see DE-A-2640730),
tetrahydrofur-2-yl-methyl 2-(4-(6-chloroquinoxalyloxy)phenoxypropionate (see EP-A-323 727),
B) Herbicides from the sulfonylurea series, such as, for example, pyrimidine- or triazinylaminocarbonyl-[benzene, pyridine, pyrazole, thiophene, and (alkylsulfony)alkylamino]sulfamides. Preferred substituents on the pyrimidine ring or triazine ring are alkoxy, alkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, halogen or dimethylamino, where all the substituents can be combined, independently of one another. Preferred substituents in the benzene, pyridine, pyrazole, thiophene or (alkylsulfonyl)alkylamino moiety are alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, nitro, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkyl, alkoxyaminocarbonyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, and (alkanesulfonyl)alkylamino. Suitable sulfonylureas are, for example,
B1) Phenyl- and benzylsulfonylureas and related compounds, for example,
1-(2-chlorophenylsulfonyl)-3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)urea (chlorsulfuron),
1-(2-ethoxycarbonylphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4-chloro-6-methoxypyrimidine-2-yl)urea (chlorimuron-ethyl),
1-(2-methoxyphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)urea (metsulfuron-methyl),
1-(2-chloroethoxyphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)urea (triasulfuron),
1-(2-methoxycarbonylphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-yl)urea (sulfometuron-methyl),
1-(2-methoxycarbonylphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)-3-methylurea (tribenuron methyl),
1-(2-methbxycarbonylbenzylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)urea (bensulfuron-methyl),
1-(2-methoxycarbonylphenylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-bis(difluoromethoxy)pyrimidin-2-yl)urea (primisulfuron-methyl),
3-(4-ethyl-6-methoxy-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)-1-(2,3-dihydro-1,1-dioxo-2-methylbenzo[b]thiophenee-7-sulfonyl)urea (see EP-A-79683),
3-(4-ethoxy-6-ethyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)-1-(2,3-dihydro-1,1-dioxo-2-methylbenzo[b]thiophene-7-sulfonyl)urea (see EP-A-79683),
B2) Thienylsulfonylureas, for example 1-(2-methoxycarbonylthiophen-3-yl)-3-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)urea (thifensulfuron-methyl),
B3) Pyrazolylsulfonylureas, for example 1-(4-ethoxycarbonyl-1-methylpyrazol-5-ylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)urea (pyrazosulfuron-methyl),
methyl 3-chloro-5-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)-1-methylpyrazole-4-carboxylate (see EP 282613),
methyl 5-(4,6-dimethylpyrimidin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)-1-(2-pyridyl)pyrazole-4-carboxylate (NC-330, see Brighton Crop Prot. Conferencexe2x80x94Weedsxe2x80x941991, Vol. 1, 45 ff.),
B4) Sulfonediamide derivatives, for example, 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-1-(N-methyl-N-methylsulfonylaminosulfonyl)urea (amidosulfuron) and structural analogs (see EP-A-0131258 and Z. Pfl. Krankh. Pfl. Schutz 1990, Special Issue XII, 489-497),
B5) Pyridylsulfonylurea, for example
1-(3-N,N-dimethylaminocarbonylpyridin-2-ylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)urea (nicosulfuron),
1-(3-ethylsulfonylpyridin-2-ylsulfonyl)-3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)urea (DPX-E 9636, see Brighton Crop Prot. Conf.xe2x80x94Weedsxe2x80x941989, pp. 23 ff.),
Pyridylsulfonylureas, as described in DE-A-4000503 and DE-A-4030577, preferably those of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
E is CH or N, preferably CH,
R11 is iodine or NR16R17,
R12 is H, halogen, cyano, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, C1-C3-alkylthio, (C1-C3-alkoxy)-C1-C3-alkyl, (C1-C3- alkoxy)carbonyl, mono- or di(C1-C3-alkyl)amino, C1-C3-alkylsulfinyl or -sulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94NRaRb or COxe2x80x94NRaRb, in particular H,
Ra and Rb, independent of one another, are H, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-alkenyl, C1-C3-alkynyl, or together are xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94,
R13 is H or CH3,
R14 is halogen, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkyl, preferably CF3, or C1-C2-haloalkoxy, preferably OCHF2 or OCH2CF3,
R15 is C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy, preferably OCHF2, or C1-C2-alkoxy, and
R16 ; is C1-C4-alkyl, and
R17 is C1-C,-alkylsulfonyl or
R16 and R17 together are a chain of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)3SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)4SO2xe2x80x94,
xe2x80x83for example, 3=(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)1-(3-N-methylsulfonyl-N-methylaminopyridin-2-yl)sulfonylurea, or salts thereof,
B6) Alkoxyphenoxysulfonylureas, as described in EP-A-0342569, preferably those of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
E is CH or N, preferably CH,
R18 is ethoxy, propoxy or isopropoxy,
R19 is hydrogen, halogen, NO2, CF3CN, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C,-alkylthio or (C1-C3-alkoxy)-carbonyl, preferably in the 6-position on the phenyl ring,
n is 1, 2 or 3, preferably 1,
R20 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C3-C4-alkenyl,
R21 and R22, independently of one another, are halogen, C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C2-alkoxy, C1-C2-haloalkyl, C1-C2-haloalkoxy or (C1-C2-alkoxy)-C1-C2-alkyl, preferably OCH3 or CH3,
for example 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)-1-(2-ethoxyphenoxy)sulfonylurea, or salts thereof, and other related sulfonylurea derivatives, and mixtures thereof,
C) Chloroacetanilide herbicides, such as
N-methoxymethyl-2,6-diethylchloroacetanilide (alachlor),
N-(3xe2x80x2-methoxyprop-2xe2x80x2-yl)-2-methyl-6-ethylchloroacetanilide (metolachlor),
2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dimethyl-N-(3-methyl-1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-ylmethyl)chloroacetanilide
N-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-N-(1-pyrazolylmethyl)chloroacetamide (metazachlor),
D) Thiocarbamates, such as
S-ethyl N,N-dipropylthiocarbamate (EPTC) or
S-ethyl N,N-diisobutylthiocarbamate (butylate),
E) Cyclohexanedione derivatives, such as
methyl 3-(1-allyloxyiminobutyl)-4-hydroxy-6,6-dimethyl-2-oxocyclohex-3-enecarboxylate (alloxydim),
2-(1-ethoxyiminobutyl)-5-(2-ethylthiopropyl)-3-hydroxycyclohex-2-en-1-one (sethoxydim),
2-(1-ethoxyiminobutyl)-5-(2-phenylthiopropyl)-3-hydroxycyclohex-2-en-1-one (cloproxydim),
2-(1-(3-chloroallyloxy)iminobutyl)-5-[2-(ethylthio)propyl]-3-hydroxycyclohex-2-en-1-one,
2-(1-(3-chloroallyloxy)iminopropyl)-5-[2-(ethylthio)propyl]-3-hydroxycyclohex-2-en-1-one (clethodim),
2-(1-(ethoxyimino)butyl)-3-hydroxy-5-(thian-3-yl)cyclohex-2-enone (cycloxydim) or
2-(1-ethoxyiminopropyl)-5-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-3-hydroxycyclohex-2-en-1-one (tralkoxydim),
F)2-(4-alkyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)benzoic acid derivatives or 2-(4-alkyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)heteroarylcarboxylic acid derivatives, such as, for example,
methyl 2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)-5-methylbenzoate and
2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)-4-methylbenzoic acid (imazamethabenz),
5-ethyl-2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)pyridine-3-carboxylic acid (imazathapyr),
2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)quinoline-3-carboxylic acid (imazaquin),
2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)pyridine-3-carboxylic acid (imazapyr),
5-methyl-2-(4-isopropyl-4-methyl-5-oxo-2-imidazolin-2-yl)pyridine-3-carboxylic acid (imazethamethapyr),
G) Triazolopyrimidinesulfonamide derivatives, for example
N-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-7-methyl-1,2,4-triazolo-(1,5-c)-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide (flumetsulam),
N-(2,6-dichloro-3-methylphenyl)-5,7-dimethoxy-1,2,4-triazolo-(1,5-c)-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide,
N-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-7-fluoro-5-methoxy-1,2,4-triazolo-(1,5-c)-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide,
N-(2,6-dichloro-3-methylphenyl)-7-chloro-5-methoxy-1,2,4-triazolo-(1,5-c)-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide,
N-(2-chloro-6-methoxycarbonyl)-5,7-dimethyl-1,2,4-triazolo-(1,5-c)-pyrimidine-2-sulfonamide (see, for example, EP-A-343.752, and U.S. Pat. No. 4 988 812),
H) Benzoylcyclohexanedione derivatives, for example
2-(2-chloro-4-methylsulfonylbenzoyl)cyclohexane-1,3-dione (SC-0051, see EP-A-137963),
2-(2-nitrobenzoyl)-4,4-dimethylcyclohexane-1,3-dione (see EP-A-274634),
2-(2-nitro-3-methylsulfonylbenzoyl)-4,4,-dimethylcyclohexane-1,3-dione (see WO-91/13548),
J) Pyriinidinyloxypyrimidinecarboxylic acid derivatives and pyrimidinyloxybenzoic acid derivatives, for example benzyl 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)oxypyridine-2-carboxylate (EP-A-249 707),
methyl 3-(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)oxypyridine-2-carboxylate (EP-A-249 707),
2,6-bis[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)oxy]benzoic acid (EP-A 321 846),
1-ethoxycarbonyloxyethyl 2,6-bis[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)oxy]benzoate (EP-A-472 113), and
K) S-(N-aryl-N-alkylcarbamoylmethyl)dithiophosphoric esters, such as
S-[N-(4-chlorophenyl)-N-isopropylcarbamoylmethyl] O,O-dimethyl dithiophosphate (anilofos).
The abovementioned herbicides from groups A to K are known to persons skilled in the art and are generally described in xe2x80x9cThe Pesticide Manualxe2x80x9d, British Crop Protection Council, 9th Edition, 1991, or 8th Edition, 1987, or in xe2x80x9cAgricultural Chemicals Book II, Herbicidesxe2x80x9d, by W. T. Thompson, Thompson Publications, Fresno Calif., USA, 1990, or in xe2x80x9cFarm Chemicals Handbook ""90xe2x80x9d, Meister Publishing Company, Willoughby, Oh, USA, 1990. Imazethamethapyr is disclosed in Weed Techn. 1991, Vol. 5, 430-438.
The herbicidal active compounds and the safeners mentioned can be applied together (as a ready-to-use formulation or in the tank-mix method) or in any desired sequence one after the other. The safener:herbicide weight ratio can vary within broad limits and is preferably in the range from 1:10 to 10:1, in particular from 1:10 to 5:1. The optimum amounts of both herbicide and safener depend on the type of herbicide used and on the safener used and on the type of plant crop to be treated and can be determined from case to case by appropriate preliminary experiments.
The main areas of application of the safeners are in particular cereal crops (wheat, rye, barley and oats), rice, corn, sorghum, but also cotton and soybeans, preferably cereals, rice and corn.
A particular advantage of the safeners of the formula I according to the invention is observed when they are combined with herbicides from the group consisting of the sulfonylureas and/or imidazolinones and with herbicides of the phenoxyphenoxy- and heteroaryloxyphenoxyalkane-carboxylic acid derivative type.
Some herbicides from these structural classes cannot be employed selectively or not sufficiently selectively, specifically in cereal crops and/or maize and rice. Combination with the safeners according to the invention allows excellent selectivities to be achieved in cereals, corn or rice, even for these herbicides.
The safeners of the formula I, depending on their properties, can be used for pretreatment of seed of the crop plant (seed dressing) or introduced into the seed drills before sowing or applied together with the herbicide before or after emergence of the plants. Preemergence treatment includes both treatment of the cultivated area before sowing and treatment of the sown cultivated areas, but before growth appears. Joint application with the herbicide is preferred. To this end, tank mixes and ready mixes can be employed.
The safener application rates required can vary within broad limits, depending on the indication and herbicide used and are generally in the range from 0.001 to 5 kg, preferably from 0.005 to 0.5 kg, of active compound per hectare.
The present invention therefore also relates to a process for protecting crop plants against phytotoxic side-effects of herbicides, which comprises applying effective amounts of a compound of the formula I to the plants, plant seeds or cultivated area before, after or simultaneously with the herbicide.
The invention also relates to crop-protection agents which contain an active compound of the formula I and conventional formulation auxiliaries, and to herbicides which contain an active compound of the formula I and a herbicide and, in the area of the crop protection, conventional formulation auxiliaries.
The compounds of the formula I and their combinations with one or more of said herbicides can be formulated in various ways, depending on which biological and/or chemical-physical parameters are pre-specified. Examples of suitable possible formulations are: wettable powders (WP), emulsifiable concentrates (EC), water-soluble powders (SP), water-soluble concentrates (SL), concentrated emulsions (EW), such as oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, sprayable solutions or emulsions, capsule suspensions (CS), oil- or water-based dispersions (SC), suspoemulsions, suspension concentrates, dusts (DP), oil-miscible solutions (OL), dressings, granules (GR) in the form of microgranules, sprayable granules, coated granules and adsorption granules, granules for soil application or broadcasting, water-soluble granules (SG), also water-dispersible granules (WG), ULV formulations, microcapsules and waxes.
These individual formulation types are known in principle and are described, for example, in: Winnacker-Kuchler, xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag, Munich, 4th Edn., 1986; Wade van Valkenburg, xe2x80x9cPesticide Formulationsxe2x80x9d, Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1973; K. Martens, xe2x80x9cSpray Drying Handbookxe2x80x9d, 3rd ed., 1979, G. Goodwin Ltd., London.
The formulation auxiliaries required, such as inert materials, surfactants, solvents and further additives, are likewise known and are described, for example, in: Watkins, xe2x80x9cHandbook of Insecticide Dust Diluents and Carriersxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Darland Books, Caldwell N.J.; H. v. Olphen, xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Clay Colloid Chemistryxe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., J. Wiley and Sons, N.Y.; Marsden, xe2x80x9cSolvents Guidexe2x80x9d, 2nd Ed., Interscience, N.Y. 1963; McCutcheon""s xe2x80x9cDetergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publ. Corp., Ridgewood N.J.; Sisley and Wood, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surface Active Agentsxe2x80x9d, Chem. Publ. Co. Inc., N.Y. 1964; Schxc3x6dnfeldt, xe2x80x9cGrenzflxc3xa4chenaktive xc3x84thylenoxidadduktexe2x80x9d, i[Surface-active Ethylene Oxide Adducts], Wiss. verlagsge sell., Stuttgart 1976; Winnacker-Kxc3xcchler xe2x80x9cChemische Technologiexe2x80x9d, [Chemical Technology], Volume 7, C. Hauser Verlag Munich, 4th Edn., 1986.
Based on these formulations, combinations with other pesticidally active substances, fertilizers and/or growth regulators can also be prepared, for example in the form of a ready mix or a tank mix.
Wettable powders are uniformly water-dispersible preparations which, besides the active compound and in addition to a diluent or inert substance, also contain wetting agents, for example polyoxyethylated alkylphenols, polyoxyethylated fatty alcohols and fatty amines, fatty alcohol polyglycol ether sulfates, alkanesulfonates or alkylarylsulfonates, and dispersants, for example sodium ligninsulfonate, sodium 2,2-dinaphthylmethane-6-6xe2x80x2-disulfonate, sodium dibutylnaphthalenesulfonate or sodium oleoylmethyltaurate.
Emulsifiable concentrates are prepared by dissolving the active compound in an organic solvent, for example butanol, cyclohexanone, dimethylformamide, xylene or relatively high-boiling aromatic compounds or hydrocarbons, with addition of one or more emulsifiers. Examples of emulsifiers which can be used are: calcium alkylarylsulfonates, such as Ca dodecylbenzenesulfonate, or nonionic emulsifiers, such as fatty acid polyglycol esters, alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, fatty alcohol polyglycol ethers, propylene oxide-ethylene oxide condensation products, (for example block polymers), alkylpolyethers, sorbitan fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylenesorbitan fatty acid esters or polyoxyethylenesorbitol esters.
Dusts are obtained by grinding the active compound with finely divided solids, for example talc, natural clays, such as kaolin, bentonite and pyrophyllite, or diatomaceous earth.
Granules can be prepared either by spraying the active compound onto adsorptive, granulated inert material or by applying active compound concentrates to the surface of support materials, such as sand, kaolinites or granulated inert material, by means of adhesives, for example polyvinyl alcohol, sodium polyacrylate or mineral oils. Suitable active compounds can also be granulated in the usual way for the preparation of fertilizer granulesxe2x80x94if desired as a mixture with fertilizers.
The agrochemical preparations generally contain from 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular from 0.1 to 95% by weight, of active compounds of the formula I (antidote) and of the antidote/herbicide active compound mixture and from 1 to 99.9% by weight, in particular from 5 to 99.8% by weight, of a solid or liquid additive and from 0 to 25% by weight, in particular from 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant.
In wettable powders, the active compound concentration is, for example, from about 10 to 90% by weight, the remainder to 100% by weight comprising conventional formulation constituents. In the case of emulsifiable concentrates, the active compound concentration is from about 1 to 80% by weight of active compounds. Dust-form formulations contain from about 1 to 20% by weight of active compounds, sprayable solutions from about 0.2 to 20% by weight of active compounds. In the case of granules, such as water-dispersible granules, the active compound content depends partly on whether the active compound is in liquid or solid form. In general, the content in the case of water-dispersible granules is between 10 and 90% by weight.
In addition, said active compound formulations may contain the adhesives, wetting agents, dispersants, emulsifiers, penetrants, solvents, fillers or support materials which are conventional in each case.
For application, the formulations, in commercially available form, are, if appropriate, diluted in a conventional manner, for example by means of water in the case of wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates, dispersions and water-dispersible granules. Dust-form preparations, granules and sprayable solutions are not usually further diluted with further inert substances before application. The xe2x80x9cantidotexe2x80x9d application rate necessary varies, inter alia, with the external conditions, such as temperature, humidity and the type of herbicide used.
The samples below serve to illustrate the invention:
a) A dust is obtained by mixing 10 parts by weight of a compound of the formula I or of an active compound mixture comprising a herbicide and a compound of the formula I and 90 parts by weight of talc as inert material and comminuting the mixture in a hammer mill.
b) A readily water-dispersible wettable powder is obtained by mixing 25 parts by weight of a compound of the formula I or of an active compound mixture comprising a herbicide and a safener of the formula I, 64 parts by weight of kaolin-containing quartz as inert material, 10 parts by weight of potassium ligninsulfonate and 1 part by weight of sodium oleoylmethyltaurate as wetting agent and dispersant, and grinding the mixture in a pin mill.
c) A readily water-dispersible dispersion concentrate is obtained by mixing 20 parts by weight of the compound of formula I or of an active compound mixture comprising a herbicide and a safener of the formula I, 6 parts by weight of alkylphenol polyglycol ether ((copyright)Triton X 207), 3 parts by weight of isotridecanol polyglycol ether (8 EO) and 71 parts. by weight of paraffinic mineral oil (boiling range for example, from about 255 to above 277xc2x0 C.), and grinding the mixture to a fineness of less than 5 microns in a ball attrition mill.
d) An emulsifiable concentrate is obtained from 15 parts by weight of a compound of the formula I or of an active compound mixture comprising a herbicide and a safener of the formula I, 75 parts by weight of cyclohexanone as solvent and 10 parts by weight of oxyethylated nonylphenol as emulsifier.
e) Water-dispersible granules are obtained by mixing
xe2x80x83grinding the mixture in an pin mill, and granulating the powder in a fluidized bed by spraying on water as granulation liquid.
f) Water-dispersible granules are also obtained by homogenizing and precomminuting
xe2x80x83subsequently grinding the mixture in a bead mill, and atomizing the resultant suspension in a spray tower by means of a one-component nozzle and drying it.
1. Diethyl 2-phenoxymalonate (Example 2 from Table 1): 22.1 g (160 mmol) of potassium carbonate were suspended in 30 ml of acetone, 7.5 g (80 nmol) of phenol in 100 ml of acetone were added, and the mixture was refluxed for 1 hour. 15.5 g (80 mmol) of diethyl 2-chloromalonate in 100 ml of acetone were subsequently added dropwise, the mixture was refluxed for 10 hours and evaporated in vacuo, and the residue was taken up in methylene chloride. The organic phase was washed with saturated NaHCO3 solution and saturated NaCl solution, dried over magnesium. sulfate and evaporated. Column chromatography (silica gel, heptane/diethyl ether 2:1) of the residue gave 15.5 g (77% of theory) diethyl 2-phenoxymalonate as a colorless liquid.
2. Ethyl 2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-3-ketobutanoate (Example 38 from Table 1):
13.0 g (80 mmol) of 3,4-dichlorophenol and 12.2 g (88 mmol) of potassium carbonate were refluxed for 30 minutes in 400 ml of acetone. 15.8 g (96 mmol) of ethyl 2-chloroacetoacetate were subsequently added dropwise, the mixture was refluxed for 8 hours and evaporated in vacuo, and water was added to the residue. The aqueous phase was extracted three times with ethyl acetate, and the combined organic phases were dried over magnesium sulfate and evaporated. Column chromatography of the residue gave 15.8 g (68% of theory) of ethyl 2-(3,4-dichlorophenoxy)-3-ketobutanate as an oil.
Tables 1 and 2 below show the abovementioned preparation examples with further examples of compounds of the formula I prepared analogously.
C. Biological examples